


Tav Wants The Bulge

by nursal1060



Category: Homestuck
Genre: :o), Awkward Romance, Bulge Pulling, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Canon Disabled Character, Consensual, Cute, Fantasizing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, GamTav - Freeform, Gamzee is happy to help a bro out, Happy Ending, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Movie Night, Naughty Tavros, PB&J, Pailing, Physical Disability, Platonic Romance, Red Romance, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shyness, Smut, Sweet Sex, Tavros feels like Gamzee doesn't love him, Tavros in a Wheelchair, Teasing, Teen Romance, Troll Romance, Trolls, Virginity, Wheelchairs, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After a time of dating Gamzee, Tavros gets pouty because he feels like Gamzee treats him like more of a doll than a lover. So Tavros asks Gamzee to take his virginity, and Gamzee is happy to do that. :o)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction I wrote to celebrate the end of 2016! Hopefully the next year will bring many more fanfictions ;)  
> This is my first GamTav fic, so I'm not too familiar with their relationship :( forgive me if I made any errors!  
> Enjoy, and comments/Kudos are always appreciated~!! <3

“Hold still Tavbro. I’m gonna put it over you and make you look motherfucking miraculous.” The violet-blooded juggalo grinned widely in his high-clown sort of way as he held up a brush and a pan of white facepaint.  
Tavros shyly lowered his gaze, “A-Are you sure? I-I’m not...y’know...cool enough for something like this?” Tavros was shyly flirting with his juggalo boyfriend, but he knew it was highly unlike that Gamzee would catch on.  
And like he thought, he didn’t.  
“Nah bro, you’re one of the motherfucking coolest trolls on this wicked meteor, gotta be cool and matchy and shit with me.” Gamzee licked the edge of the brush and swirled it in the white clown paint. Tavros closed and flinched his eyes as Gamzee touched the wet brush to his cheek. He felt it move across his gray skin a bit before Gamzee announced, “Done! You look motherfucking sweet, Tavbro.” Tavros wheeled himself to his hive’s mirror and peered in it to see Gamzee’s work, “H-Hearts?” There were two large white hearts on Tavros’ face, one on each cheek.  
Gamzee grinned, “Mmmhm, Hearts for Tavbro because he stole my motherfucking bloodpusher… in the best way possible.” A bronze blush formed on the troll in the wheelchair. Gamzee got up on the handrests of the wheelchair before leaning over and folding his body to kiss Tavros on the lips. Tavros’ eyes widened as he was kissed by his clown of a boyfriend. He leaned further into the kiss, trying to signal to Gamzee that he wanted more. He’d been dating this troll for so long, he wanted so badly to take the next step.  
Gamzee pulled away, “Let’s get going, Tavbro, Karbro wanted to address all us motherfuckers in person today.” He juhped off the handrests, moving to put his shoes on. Tavros lowered his head. He was craving Gamzee to be his matesprit, going so far as to fantasize about him and having sex with him...their bodies touching and their bulges doing all the work. He was bringing himself to tears imagining, so he pushed the thoughts out of his head as best that he could and wheeled himself after Gamzee.

Gamzee yawned as the two returned to Tavros’ hive, “Aw shit man...why does Karbro all up and have to put a damper on us? We don’t need the motherfucking huhans, we were just fine here. I just wanna be all in up here with all my motherfucking friends, and you.” Tavros wheeled himself in after Gamzee. He watched the juggalo complain, staring at his lips. Then his chest, then his waist. The dirty thoughts flourished in his thinkpan, he started imagining Gamzee naked, legs spread, ready to have sex with him, as the huhans often said. Had a better ring than pail, at least to Tavros.  
Gamzee asked, “So, you motherfucking up for a mothingfucking movie, Tavbro?”  
Tavros said, “U-Uh, sure. What did you want to see?”  
Gamzee thought, “How about a motherfucking adventure movie? Will be motherfucking greater than all the romcom stuff Karbro tries to make me see.” As Tavros wheeled to the kitchen to make popcorn, he could see Gamzee making himself at home on his couch. He once again imagined Gamzee naked, posing for him on the couch. Tavros shook his head to try and shake off the thoughts before focusing back to the stove. They ended up watching a decent adventure movie, but not one that Tavros really paid attention to because Gamzee’s arm was wrapped around him the entire time. Gamzee’s hand was not too warm, not too cold, but it did lean more on the warm side. Tavros was the opposite, slightly on the cold side, so touching Gamzee’s hand sent shivers down his damaged spine.  
On screen, the heroine’s voice pleaded, “I love you, please, don't go! W-what if I can't see you again?”  
The hero responded, “Babe, you will. I love you, I will do everything to love and protect you.” Love...pure love...healthy relationships. That’s what Tavros craved. After his accident, he felt less appreciated, less important. He felt that even Gamzee was treating him like he was a doll, or a wriggler. He didn’t just want to be loved like that...he wanted to be intimate and make love with lover...his matesprit. Gamzee had shown no interest in things like that, and that began stinging Tavros as the romance scene on the screen started to play.  
Did...did Gamzee not want him like this? Was his disability just something Gamzee didn’t want to deal with? Was he just getting ahead of himself and Gamzee really had no intention of loving him like he wanted? Tavros’ grit his teeth slightly as the bronze tears began to slip from his eyes.  
‘He probably just pities me…’ The thought passed through Tavros’ mind.  
It took a minute before Gamzee noticed, “Oh shit bro! What’s motherfucking wrong, bro?” He wrapped his long arms around his boyfriend and tried to make him smile again.  
Tavros cried for a little while before asking, “Gamzee...do you...uh...love me?”  
Gamzee told him, “You’re my motherfucking matespirt, of course I motherfucking love you, cutie.”  
Tavros asked, “T-Then why...why do you, uh, act like I’m...fragile...I might be...uh...a crippled boyfriend...but...but I...”  
Gamzee asked, “Did you think I motherfucking didn’t love you because you’re in a motherfucking wheelchair? Tavbro, I motherfucking love you, in a motherfucking wheelchair or not.”  
Tavros spoke softly, “Then...why don’t we pail…? Gamzee...I uh...don’t...want to be a virgin...anymore.” Gamzee’s face stayed as it was for a moment before curving into a smile that gave Tavros goosebumps.  
He asked, “You want me to all up and pail your sweet ass Tavbro? How can I motherfucking refuse that offer?” Tavros’ blush returned and he almost screamed as Gamzee easily lifted him out of his wheelchair.  
“U-Uh...Gamzee? What-?”  
“We can't pail on your motherfucking sofa or motherfucking wheelchair, let's get all up in your sweet human bed for some sweet pail action, hOnK ;0)”  
Tavros was bright and blushing as Gamzee effortlessly flipped him over his shoulder and carried him to the respiteblock. Gamzee flipped him back onto the bed once he got there, and took a moment to slide a pillow under Tavros’ lower back. “Don’t want you to all up and get hurt.”  
Tavros blushed, “T-Thank you…” He slowly pulled his shirt off himself, watching the juggalo above him grin happily. He traced Tavros’ grubscars, earning a small moan and whine from the small troll. Tavros was incredibly sensitive on his abdomen. Gamzee picked up on that, smirked, and blew a raspberry on his belly, earning some surprised laughter from Tavros.  
Gamzee smiled, “That’s the motherfucking smile I like seeing.” He undressed himself and helped Tavros with his pants. Being naked together was surprisingly comforting. Neither had their bulges out, as neither was turned on quite enough to pail the other.  
Gamzee was the one to reach down, spread Tavros’ limp thighs and press the bulge opening to excite this bulge. Even if Tavros couldn’t quite control his lower body, a shock of pleasure rode his spine at Gamzee’s touch. Gamzee smiled at his face, touching his own bulge opening, rubbing both hands in circles to excite them both. Tavros covered his mouth and moaned softly into his hands. He’d never touched himself, before or after the accident, so this sensation was foreign to him. Gamzee rubbed the tips of their hidden bulges before plunging his fingers into the hiding spots to coax them out.  
Tavros cried out, he felt strange and stretched beyond his limit. His bronze bulge began to wrap around the tips of Gamzee’s long, skillful fingers. Once he was satisfied, he gently began to pulling the organ out of it’s hiding spot in him. Tavros watched as his bulge moved sporadically as it was exposed to the air. He felt just a bit, but for the most part, he couldn’t control his bulge or its motions so it twitched and curled drunkenly. Gamzee chuckled before grunting and pulling his own one out. Tavros gasped, Gamzee was a lot longer and thicker than he was. While Tavros’ bulge was short and ribbed, Gamzee’s was long and smooth.  
Gamzee moved forward, “Are you ready for me to motherfucking take your virginity, Tavbro?” All Tavros could do was nod wildly as he felt the squirmy tip of Gamzee’s bulge press against his moistening nook.

Tavros awoke in the darkness of his respiteblock, sticky and tired. His lower body had a weird sensation of dull throbbing and soft fullness. Tavros couldn’t remember too much before he’d fallen asleep. Looking around, he felt a weight pressed on top of his arm. He turned slightly to see a messy-faced troll with long horns with his chest on his arm, asleep.  
Tavros whispered, “Gamzee…” Reality began to sink in. He’d pailed Gamzee, and Gamzee had pailed him, at the same time. Tavros’ face bronzed at foggy memories. Honestly, he’d been so blinded by lust and need that he barely remembered the act itself, just the nook-dripping pleasure that came from it.  
He eyed the bucket near the bed, filled to the bed in a purple-orange mixed slurry. It was almost overflowing, meaning that they’d both been really excited.  
Tavros nudged closer, pinned under the juggalo, whispering to him, “I...uh...love you...a lot…” He drifted off almost immediately, not noticing the smile growing on Gamzee’s face from being awake and hearing the bronze-blooded troll confess his feelings.  
Gamzee whispered back before he went back to sleep, “I motherfucking love you too...Tavbro.”


End file.
